


Wormhole

by Shael_Thefangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I need a secure place to put this, Illnesses, Its sci-fi, More to come as i write, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Possible Aliens, Wormholes, black holes, i wrote this, space, space suits, this is set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:25:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shael_Thefangirl/pseuds/Shael_Thefangirl
Summary: Kim Smith-Yang is a promising cadet but when the program to stabilize wormholes  (which was created by her father and is closely guarded) is hacked she is blamed and must discover who, or what, has endanger the human race.





	Wormhole

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this original story! I really hope you enjoy!

“Okay Kim, what do you see?”

Trevor’s voice came through crackly but strong, quite a feat considering they were not even in the same dimension.

“It looks good Trev, everything seems to be up to regulation standards. I think we can open this one up once the Stabilizers come through. 

Kim could practically hear Trevor wink, “Hey, maybe when you get back we can do something… Fun?”  
Kim rolled her eyes “Oh my star’s Trevor you nerd, only you could turn a date proposal into a black hole of cringyness. Just reopen the transport so I can get out of this suit.”

“Right oh!” Trevor chirped. 

Kim watched as the rip opened in front of her and stepped through. Almost immediately she was taken out of the suit and put into the decontamination chamber. As she walked out a gruff looking woman marched towards her.

The woman looked down her thin nose and said “Well?”

Kim nodded “Wormhole X39-2B67K is strong and up to par ma’am, it should be able to support life and regulate time soon.

The woman smiled “Good job. You are dismissed. “ 

Kim watched her walk away when an arm draped over her shoulder and someone kissed her cheek. 

“Hey babe, nice find that one, I hear they’re going to name it after you.”

Kim laughed, “As if Trev, you know they always name them after the biggest donor and not after the people who actually discover them.”

Trevor sighed “I know, I just wish you would get the recognition you deserve. You’ve found more of them than anyone else on the team!” 

Kim rolled her eyes “Oh please! You’re only saying that because you want me to spend this afternoon with you. To bad I reserved all of today for playing with Maria!”

“What? Noooo!” Trevor mock cried “I will never overcome the power of little sisters!” He grinned “But seriously, you just made top of the chart!”

“What?!” Kim spun around to face the giant wall screen where the rankings were displayed. In the top slot it showed a picture of her face and the words “Most wormholes discovers this year: Kim Smith-Yang”

“Saturn’s rings!” Kim whispered “I really did it.” 

Suddenly the double doors to the room burst open and the General stomped in. “Smith-Yang!” He shouted “You need to come with me!”

“S-Sir?” Kim stuttered “What seems to be the problem?”

“Don’t ask questions! Come on!” the General commanded. 

“Yes sir!” Kim said automatically and fell into step. As she walked out of the room she could feel Trevor’s, and everyone else's, eyes on her back. 

The General took her down the familiar hallways of the institute, safety regulation signs and out-of-date space themed posters lining the walls. When they passed the Water Testing and Research Center Kim tried to glance through the window to spot her mother, but the General cleared his throat and they marched on.

Kim’s expectation was she was being taken to the Director for one reason or another, but then they took a sharp turn down a hallway Kim had never been down. This confused her, she had lived here for 11 years and she had never been this way.

The General stopped at a door “In here.” 

Kim stepped into the dim room beyond the door, the only illumination coming from a hanging light in the middle of the room over a table and chair. She turned to speak but was pushed into the chair. It felt as hard and slippery as glass, and, like it, if she made a wrong move everything might shatter.

“Now, do you know why you’re here?” The General asked in a slow voice.

“N-No sir.” Kim whimpered, all her earlier courage and snark gone. 

“Oh yes you do.” The General said “You’re just pretending that you don’t. I’m disappointed lieutenant, you were one of our most promising cadets. A perfect record in the academy, a well known family, a whole career of wormhole computer physics research ahead of you. But now you go and do this.” 

“But sir I haven’t done anything!” Kim argued.

The General slammed his fist onto the table “DON’T LIE TO ME!”

Kim jumped in her seat and could have sworn she heard a crack.

The General continued “Only you have the skills and access to the program, only you.” 

“The program sir?” Kim asked.

The General’s face looked red as a rose “WHAT? THE PROGRAM YOU PARTICAL! THE ONE THAT STABILIZES THE WORMHOLES! ITS BEEN HACKED! IT DOSENT WORK”

“What!” Kim gasped. The wormhole stabilization program was one of the most sophisticated, and therefore protected, programs made by humans. She had worked on it herself when her father first created it.

The General growled “You heard me! Only 20 lifeforms have the code to get in, and you’re the only one alive who has any know-how on coding the damn thing to change it!”

Kim twitched, he didn’t have to rub it in that she was along in this. “Sir, there must be some mistake! There’s no way I would ever besmirch my father’s work! And now do you know I did it? There are 19 other beings with the code, I’m sure one of them-“ 

“SHUT UP!”

Kim shut up.

“Don’t you think we would have already checked on them? We have our best people interrogating all of them! Don’t you think we would rather blame another species? I’m sorry, but you’re a prime suspect.” 

Kim narrowed her eyes “So you don’t have any proof? You dragged me in here to scream at me for nothing!”

“Watch yourself lieutenant,” The General warned “We wouldn't want you suspended on the grounds of insubordination now would we?”

Kim glowered “No sir.” 

“Now if you do what we say we may-“ The General was cut off by an intern bursting into the room

“Sir!” They yelled “Wormhole X39-2B67K!”

“What about it?” The General barked 

“It’s collapsing!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
